Hawt Pink
by cheese brownie lover
Summary: Might be your typical Shoujo storyline. SasuSaku AU. Reviews are welcome!


Author's note : Hi I wanna confirm is that this is a re-edit ff. Anyway, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

Hello world, I am Haruno Sakura, a 2nd year student in Nintsu High School. Yes, as usual, today is a typical Wednesday and there is school. My school life isn't really interesting, just peaceful, almost boring, I guess.

Currently I am daydreaming. I always daydream, especially during Mathematics period. Looking at those whole chunks of torturous formulas do freaked me out a little, oh well.

I looked at those pretty and delicious looking fluffy clouds, clouds do calm my nerves. I think they look like candy floss too. Sometimes I wonder how do clouds taste like? Definitely don't taste like candy floss, ne?

The school bell rang.

Oh, lessons over, time for lunch.

I stopped daydreaming and took out my pink bento from my bag. _(I love pink and I am glad I'm born pink hair, haha.)_

I open the cover of my bento box and sigh, " Man, leftovers. "

I peer to my left, as usual, swarm of girls crowding around that Uchiha Sasuke, as if ants to a candy cane. Judging by his looks, I do understand why girls would be like, crazy and all clingy over him. However, I just don't like him. He gives out the arrogant vibes and he kind of pisses me off. No way in hell I would be one of those ants someday.

Doesn't he feel annoyed or affected? Just imagine everyday, tons of girls would crowd around you, trying to touch you and lick your ass and stuffs. I just don't understand how he could have that indifferent look hanging on his face. I were him, I would just-

Oh well, it is none of my business anyway.

Now I realize, I am the only female in the class who is sitting on my own seat, not bothered by Uchiha Sasuke's _'charms'_.

I continue eating my lunch and a shadow looms over on my desk, I look up and here is Naruto, standing in front of me, raising his eyebrows towards me. Urgh, Naruto always bothers me, which seriously pisses me off. I guess it is his daily routine to _disturb/chat/do anything annoying towards me_ during lunch. Great job on making me losing my appetite, blonde.

"What do you want. " I asked flatly.

"You know, I was wondering why you are not joining that bunch of Sasuke's fangirls. " Naruto asks. He grabs a chair nearest from him and sit on it.

"Well, I am not interested in that ice block. " I reply, almost loud enough for that Sasuke brat to hear it. I guess he already heard it.

" Ice block? " Naruto gives a questioning look.

"Yea, ice block. Just look at him, " I point at Sasuke, "He didn't even flinch or react even though those girls are buzzing around him. All he do is just sit there, eating his lunch and treats those girls transparent. "

Sasuke turns and looks at me, still having that indifferent face and that somehow pisses me off.

I glare at him, signaling him : _Do you have a problem?_

He just turns away and crosses his arms.

"Seems like he heard it, uh. " Naruto tries to steal one piece of my fried egg from my bento.

I slap his hand, preventing him from touching my lunch, " Who cares. "

School bell rang. Cheers can be heard around the classroom as finally the extremely boring and hellish Literature class was over. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Yo, Sakura! " Mizuki grins. _Mizuki is my classmate and childhood friend., she sits in front of me, two seats away. She is somehow a fan of that Uchiha brat. But still, we are close friends._

"Yo, what's up. " I reply.

"Want to go sauna tonight? " Mizuki winks at me, a huge signal for me that both of us going to have a big fun time there.

I smile, " Sure, why not? "

" 8 p.m, in front of Hiraguchi Sauna entrance! ", Mizuki slumps her school bag over her shoulders, ready to leave the classroom.

"Want to go home together? " I invite.

"Sorry I can't. I have a school committee meeting later on. Next time, ja! " Mizuki waves and hurries out of the classroom.

Ah, I forgot, Mizuki was nominated as one of the school committee members last week. I wave goodbye to her and pack my stuffs and ready to leave the classroom too.

I grab my school bag, and walk along the school hallway and I pause my pace. Uchiha Sasuke is currently in front of me, leaning against the wall. I just pace past him, ignoring his existence.

I heard something, almost a whisper but it was audible.

" Ice block, uh? How silly. " and followed by a shrug.

I feel my veins popping on my head, I clenched my fist, turned back swiftly on that Uchiha brat, stick out my tongue and continued walking.

Now, 8.10pm, I am standing in front of the Hiraguchi Sauna entrance and waiting for Mizuki-chan. I check my watch for time, " Man, she's late.. "

Suddenly, I feel my cell phone's vibration in my pocket and I slip my hands into my pocket to take my cell phone. Oh, it's Mizuki, I press the 'accept' button and pick up the call.

"Hello Mizuki? Where are you now?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I can't make it for today! Many customers are currently in my dad's shop now and the shop is short-handed. Therefore I was forced by my parents to help out! Really sorry!"

" Really? That's too bad then, oh well, I guess I will have to go and enjoy the sauna alone. Don't tire yourself out, Mizuki! "

" Ok! Really sorry! Oh, dad's rushing me now, bye! "

_-beep-_

Man, what luck. I guess I will have the whole sauna to myself then.

Supposedly, I should be in the sauna room, feel all steamy, hot and perspiring.

But ended up, temptations from the hot spring room are overwhelming. The drips of the warm water and the hazy atmosphere are so dreamy-like. And it's a plus that there's no one in the hot spring room. So it will be me, enjoying the pool of warm water all by myself.

Currently alone, in a pool of warm water and enjoying the peaceful moment in this paradise of mine.

"I love hot spring!" I squeal as loud as I can, nobody can hear it anyway. _(hehe)_

In a sudden, leaves and bushes rustling are heard from the outside.

I stun for a while and think, who could it be? Don't tell me.._ A pervert?_

Well, I am not really afraid because I learnt Karate. Next, I got out from the hot spring pool, have my long towel covering my body and slip my legs into my pink geta_ ( traditional japanese shoes)_, preparing to attack the pervert.

I tiptoe my way to the door, I slowly and quietly slide the fusama _(japanese sliding door) _and yell triumphantly, " Caught ya, fucking pervert! "

_" Meow? "_

A black cat stood before me.

"Tch, just a cat. I thought it was a_ p- _AH! "

I was completely oblivious of the short flight of stairs in front of me, I trip and fall. My only piece of clothing left my body, having me lying the cold ground with some sprinkles of sands on my body.

_Naked._

"Fuck. What luck. "

I got up into a sitting position, brushing away the sands on my body and when I am about to take back my towel, I heard a thud on my left.

I creak my head towards my left and I stone.

" _Fuck. "_ I mutter.

Uchiha Sasuke is standing there, with a bottle of soft drink on the floor in front of him and looking at me.

Something is different this time, which is his face.

Not an indifferent expression anymore.

I can see his eye widened.

I didn't react anything either. I am in shock too, totally. Our eyes met, his onyx eyes stare hard into my eyes.

Suddenly, he blinks, quickly walks away and disappears in the corner.

And that's when I come back into my senses.

.

.

**_WHAT THE FUCK HAD JUST HAPPENED?_**


End file.
